


Найди меня

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киллиана преследует шепот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Найди меня

Никто не покидает Неверленд без согласия Питера Пэна.

Киллиану кажется, что им это удалось, — но только временно. Потому что, хоть он и покинул Неверленд, Неверленд не покинул его.

Киллиану кажется, проще лежать без снов в капитанской каюте, чем видеть то, что ему снится. Густая зелень, сквозь которую едва пробивается солнце, пляски потерянных мальчиков у костра, и, конечно же, сам Пэн. Тот в его снах отличается завидным постоянством.

— Найди меня, — шепчет он Киллиану на ухо, и всегда — со спины, никогда — лицом к лицу. Киллиан пытается обернуться, но все тело будто сковывает судорога, и пошевелиться невозможно.

Он просыпается в холодном поту и делает глоток рома. Глупые, глупые сны. Пэн заточен в ящике Пандоры, он не сможет сбежать, ему некуда деться. Его незачем искать. Киллиан и так знает, где он.

Но сны снятся ночь за ночью — все то время, что они летели до Сторибрука, в Сторибруке. Сны прокрадываются в реальность — когда Киллиан сталкивается взглядом с Генри, ему чудится едва слышное: «Найди меня». Он резко оборачивается, но за спиной никого нет.

Кажется, ему нужен… Как там говорила Эмма? Психоаналитик?

Киллиан решает, что нет лучшего способа справиться с его проблемой, чем надраться в стельку. Он возвращается на корабль и приканчивает часть личных запасов рома, думая, что ему станет лучше. Но нет — в результате он становится бездарно пьяной свиньей, которая даже передвигаться не может, не то что связать два слова. Когда он падает на свою койку и забывается беспокойным сном, Пэн снова ждет в Неверленде его подсознания.

— Найди меня, — шепчет он, а потом касается губами шеи — невесомо, едва заметно. Потерянные мальчики пляшут свой вечный танец вокруг костра, и Киллиану среди них нет места, как нет места и в Неверленде, этой стране вечной юности. Но Пэн почему-то не хочет его отпускать.

— Ну же, Киллиан, — говорит он уже вслух. — Я знаю, ты не любишь детские развлечения, но сыграй со мной напоследок.

Перед Киллианом проносится тень, а через секунду Пэн стоит уже перед ним.

— Найди меня, — слышатся отголоски его шепота. Они заполняют голову, растут в крещендо, пока не оглушают совсем.

Киллиан снова просыпается в холодном поту, до отвращения трезвый и с больной от похмелья головой.

Кажется, ему нужно другое лекарство.

Он ничего не говорит ни Эмме, ни Реджине, ни Румпельштильцхену. Они свое дело сделали — поймали Пэна в ловушку, а то, что Киллиан мучается снами — так это уже его проблемы. У него не возникает даже мысли, что Пэн мог каким-то образом спастись — из ящика Пандоры не убежать.

Только вот почему-то каждый раз Киллиан холодеет, стоит Генри Миллсу посмотреть на него. Тот словно приценивается к нему, и Киллиан может его понять: в конце концов, он кандидат на руку и сердце его драгоценной мамочки. Но Киллиана все равно продирает мороз по коже от внимательного, жесткого, очень знакомого взгляда.

Чушь собачья. Это Генри, а не Пэн. Пэн побежден, его нет в Сторибруке и теле Генри. Он теперь всего лишь прошлое — неприглядное, которое лучше бы забыть, но которое никогда не вернется. По крайней мере, не в этой жизни.

Сны потихоньку перебираются в реальность.

«Найди меня», — безостановочно шепчет Пэн в голове Киллиана. Тот хочет кричать. Зачем искать того, чье местонахождение ты знаешь?

Дурацкие галлюцинации не дают покоя. Киллиан старается не смотреть на Генри — его улыбка все больше походит на ухмылку Пэна: так же изгибаются губы. Шепот в голове не дает покоя. Киллиан хочет сжать виски руками, покрепче стиснуть зубы и изгнать уже привычный голос из сознания, да все никак не получается.

— Найдешь меня — получишь спокойную жизнь в новом Неверленде, — однажды добавляет Пэн. Киллиан уже не удивляется. Это все его подсознание так реагирует на пережитый стресс. И не такое бывало. Когда умер Лиам, он тоже чудился Киллиану за штурвалом корабля. Киллиан даже чувствовал фантомные руки, помогающие вести корабль. Так что ничего необычного. Просто галлюцинации.

— Поможешь мне — будешь жить вечно, — шепчет Пэн.

— Я могу тебе довериться? — шепчет Пэн.

— Я здесь, Киллиан, — шепчет Пэн, когда Киллиан сидит «У бабушки», и тот зло и громко грохает кружкой с пивом. Кажется, пора завязывать с алкоголем. Он только делает хуже.

Той же ночью он выливает в море все свои запасы рома и клянется себе не брать в рот ни капли спиртного из местной забегаловки. Шепот в его голове переходит в издевательский смех, но Киллиан уверен — больше галлюцинации не будут мучить его.

Он ошибается.

— Давай все-таки восстановим наши отношения? — спрашивает Пэн во сне. Киллиан опять не может пошевелиться, не то что ответить, поэтому остается только слушать. — Твоя жизнь сразу станет проще. Освободи Феликса и приведи его ко мне, а дальше я сам. Я изменю этот город к лучшему. Он станет привычнее нам обоим. Найди меня.

Киллиан просыпается и жалеет, что избавился от рома.

Итак, галлюцинации не зависят от алкоголя, понимает он, когда на третий день отказа от спиртного шепот продолжает преследовать его.

Киллиан избегает Генри Миллса, избегает Эмму, избегает всех. Он отсиживается на корабле и борется с навязчивым желанием поднять паруса, взяться за штурвал и уплыть подальше от чертова Сторибрука.

— Ты думаешь, это тебе поможет? — со смехом шепчет Пэн. — Я достану тебя где угодно, Киллиан.

Бежать — не выход. Поэтому Киллиан продолжает прятаться на корабле и искать заначки рома, надеясь забыться.

— Найди меня, — шепчет Пэн в голове, и с каждым днем противиться этому шепоту все сложнее.

Киллиан уже уверен, что Пэн не в ящике Пандоры. Киллиан уже более чем уверен, что Пэн принял облик Генри Миллса. Киллиан абсолютно точно уверен, что, если придет к тому, — его сумасшествие закончится.

Он не хочет становиться похожим на Шляпника. Поэтому он приходит.

— Что тебе здесь нужно, пират? — с долей снобизма спрашивает Реджина, когда Киллиан оказывается на пороге ее дома.

— Пришел к твоему сыну, — говорит Киллиан. — Хотел поболтать с ним о Неверленде. Думаю, ему полезно будет вспомнить, что он пережил, и отпустить это.

— Генри! — зовет Реджина. — К тебе гости!

А потом шепчет:

— Если ты хоть как-то навредишь ему, клянусь, я вырву твое сердце.

Киллиан криво усмехается и кивает. Реджине скоро будет не до этого.

Генри появляется на лестнице, и на его лице — фальшивое удивление. Но этот взгляд Киллиан узнает из тысячи.

Так всегда смотрел на него Пэн.

— Привет, — говорит Пэн голосом Генри. — Ну, пойдем в мою комнату?

Киллиан следует за ним. Шепот в голове наконец-то смолкает, будто его и не было никогда, и все это кажется просто кошмаром в кошмаре, который вот-вот закончится.

— Ты нашел меня, — говорит Пэн, когда они оказываются в комнате. — Умница, Киллиан.

Киллиан чувствует облегчение.

Он снова на темной стороне, но зато — в своем уме.


End file.
